Aventure en forêt
by Carand
Summary: Une jeune écureuil s'aventure imprudemment en forêt, ignorante de tout ce qu'il va lui arriver ;)
1. Chapitre 1 : Une randonnée en forêt

**Réponses aux reviews**

* * *

_-Aucune review-_

* * *

**Chapitre 1er**

Note : L'auteur n'est en aucun cas responsable de toute ressemblance avec la réalité.

Cherchant quelconque noix, un jour une jeune écureuil aventurière sortit secrètement du terrier familial. Ses parents l'avaient bien mise en garde de ne pas s'aventurer dans la forêt aux 1001 mystères, la forêt noire. Il était bien évident qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'intention d'obéir à ces derniers, et s'aventura aussitôt dans la dite forêt.

En entrant dans la peu convoitée forêt, Geneviève eue un frisson de peur qui se dissipa aussitôt. Elle entendait de fins cris et d'étranges grincements dont elle se souciait plus ou moins. Elle aborda tranquillement sa marche sur le petit chemin débutant à l'orée de la forêt. Après avoir parcouru quelques kilomètres, Geneviève décida d'arrêter sa marche et de se reposer quelques minutes contre un arbre. Elle finit par tomber dans un profond sommeil...

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteur  
**

Bon j'ai plutôt fait cette fic sur un coup de tête (et pour passer les cours de Maths ¬¬). Faites moi savoir si ça vous intéresse ou pas...

Merci

Carand, pour vous servir ;)


	2. Chapitre 2

**Réponses aux reviews**

* * *

Eleclya111

_heu... c fou...et bixarre... mais c pour ca que jaime ca!_

**R:** Tant mieux :) Ça va devenir de plus en plus fou et bixarre :D :P

Dd pas l'gout de logger (tu l'sais anywayje rime en ) 

_c quoi cette fin là?? Et pis bon, c pas que ca m'intéresse pas, c juste que je l'ai pas, alors... ce sera p-e simplement moins drole! mais bon, pour ton si grand soutien, je vais continuer de rewiewer si ca peut te faire plaisir...  
  
ps: ce serait bien si elle rencontrait d'autres profs, question que d'autres élèves puissent s'y retrouver! (dont moi)  
  
reps: ca doit etre un de mes commentaires les plus constrctifs en date!  
  
rereps: je fais tu le premier? grin_

**R: **Merci de me soutenir dans cette histoire :) Oui elle va sûrement rencontrer d'autres profs mais peut-être pas sous leur forme humaine (comme elle), après tout plusieurs profs sont déjà inhumains ;) Oui c'était très constrctif Et non ce n'était pas le premier :( ;)

roselou

_hilo, t'avais tu temps à perdre pour écrire ça! Bon faut dire que les math c du temps à perdre... POurquoi ton écureuil s'appelle Geneviève, c'est quoi ste nom la, j'ai 3 amies qui s'appellent de-même! T'aurais pu choisir un nom plus écureil genre noireau, patte-casser, dude... En tout cas si il n'a rien de sanguinaire ou de drôle qui arrive dans cette histoire je crois pas qu'elle feras long feu, mais je te fais confiance pour mettre un peu d'action! TouT cas c'est ça qui est ça.  
  
Namarie_

**R:** Si tu te demandes pourquoi elle s'apelle Geneviève tu n'as qu'à regarder la liste des profs de 4, même ceux qui t'enseignent pas ;) Le chapitre un n'était qu'introductif mais "l'action" devrait s'intensifier au cours des prochains chapitres.

Vilya0

_Why hello there! Mais voyons, pourquoi l'ecureuil s'appelle-t-il Genevieve? Je ne sais pas. (lol) J'ai hate de voir la suite, en particulier les allusions avec le prof de math. Ecris vite!  
  
(Oublie pas d'aller reviewer ma fic aussi hein! ;) )_

**R:** L'écureuil qui s'appelle Geneviève ? Mais non ce doit être un nom que j'ai choisi **complètement au hasard** ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça ;) Des allusions avec le prof de Math ? Pff t'es perdue toi ! Siffle super fort

Toketsuken

_Bon ok, ça peut devenir intriguant. J'avoue que comme début c'est assez démonstratif. Mais j'espère que la suite va suivre assez tôt, parce que j'ai comme pas la patience d'attendre 3 mois pour un seul fucking chapitre! Faque fais la suite vite, pis ça va être correct, sinon, ben r'garde là, sinon sèche!_

**R: **Sachant que j'ai publié le premier chapitre un certain 14 septembre ça ne fait pas encore un mois :)

He Mele No Lilo

_Lol... c'est tellement drôle!_

**R:** Peut-être suis-je juste confus, mais est-ce sarcastique ?

N.B. Le sarcasme est un pré requis à la lecture de certaines de mes réponses aux reviews. (Voir celle de Vilya0)

N.B.2 Si dans mes réponses aux reviews je copie les même fautes de frappe que l'auteur original de la review c'est surtout pour rire de lui ou elle dans ma tête ! (hihi)

* * *

**Chapitre 2e**

Note : L'auteur n'est en aucun cas responsable de toute ressemblance avec la réalité.

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, Geneviève était dans une salle relativement sombre. Elle tendit la patte et alluma une lampe à l'huile; et la lumière fut. Jetant un coup d'oeil rapide au mur, elle aperçut de la terre entremêlée de racines. Elle bondit raidement au pied de son lit et pris son manteau en peau d'écureuil, puis quitta la pièce.

Elle se retrouva dès lors dans un couloir aussi sombre que la pièce précédente, mais toutefois éclairé par des néons jonchant le plafond. Geneviève commença à se diriger vers le bout du couloir lorsqu'un grincement de porte l'interrompit. Du coup, elle se fraya un chemin dans la paroi du couloir à l'aide de ses pattes. Elle était terrifiée et respirait brusquement. Une grosse silhouette traversa le couloir d'un pas précipité. Par la suite, Geneviève sortit de son refuge, et, piquée de curiosité, suivit l'étrange monture, en filature.

La "chose" entra dans une porte différente des autres portes, une porte de miel (!). Elle y trempa une rôtie et la dégusta avec passion. Puis, le plancher devint moelleux au même instant ou une famille d'oiseau africains de couleur bleue, rouge, verte, fuschia, et orangé était aspirée dans le trou noir qui se formait au fond.

-Attention ! Attention ! criait le lapin rose dansant devant elle.

Il pointait l'énorme forme inconnue qui arrivait à la vitesse de l'éclair. Au même instant ou Geneviève se libérait du homard qui avait abordé son pied, elle fut assommée par quelque chose sur la tête.

Elle se réveilla, à côté de l'arbre où elle s'était endormie.

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteur  
**

Alors voilà un peu plus "d'action" (quoique bien étrange), mais ce n'est qu'un début ! :p

Merci

Carand, pour vous servir ;)


End file.
